This World
by aniranzracz
Summary: Dunia ini tertutup. Membingungkan. Memusingkan. Gila. Terlalu merendahkan diri. Menipu. Bodoh. Berlebihan. Tak terduga. Penuh kejutan. Benarkah begitu? -BirthdayFic for Nia.


aniranzracz mempersembahkan..

.

.

**This World**

_Dunia ini tertutup. Membingungkan. Memusingkan. Gila. Terlalu merendahkan diri. Menipu. Bodoh. Berlebihan. Tak terduga. Penuh kejutan._

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Special for Nia. HBD. Masih lama yah? 31 Agustus? Hehe kasihnya sekarang aja deh XD

.

.

-ooo-

_Dunia ini begitu tertutup. Tak semua hal bisa diketahui._

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, di mana putri bungsumu?" tanya Mrs Dursley sopan. "Kami kira... kalian berdua memiliki dua orang putri, kan? Satu bernama Petunia, dan satu lagi bernama Lily?"

Petunia, yang mendengar itu, berbatuk kecil. Wajah tirusnya menampakkan ketidaksukaan yang sangat dalam. Suhu di dalam rumahnya sangat hangat, tapi tidak bagi Petunia setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ya, kami memiliki dua orang putri," ujar Mrs Evans sambil berjalan dari dapur dan membawa sebuah nampan berisi kue-kue kering serta tujuh cangkir teh hangat. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum senang. "Ini, seperti yang sudah diketahui, adalah Petunia," kata Mrs Evans sambil menepuk bahu Petunia. "Lily... dia sedang ada di luar."

Mrs Evans memang sengaja menutupi kalau Lily adalah seorang penyihir yang sedang menimba ilmu sihir di Hogwarts. Lagipula kata penyihir berjubah hitam yang dulu datang ke rumahnya, tidak baik jika akhirnya Muggle—sebutan bagi manusia normal—mengetahui dunia sihir.

"Ya, dia sedang tidak ada di sini," tambah Mr Evans sambil tersenyum meyakinkan. Lalu ia menawarkan teh dan kue-kue pada keluarga Dursley, "Ayo, dimakan kuenya! Marjorie, Vernon, kalian suka kue-kue ini, kan? Silakan diambil..."

Marjorie—atau Marge—langsung melahap kue-kue tersebut. Nyaris menghabiskan seperempat toples.

Tapi tidak dengan Vernon.

Vernon memang suka makan. Sangat suka. Tapi saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin makan sedikitpun makanan. Perhatiannya sedang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang diam-diam ia awasi sejak tadi.

Seorang gadis kecil kurus yang duduk di depannya. Yang meminum secangkir teh hangat secara perlahan. Yang mata hitamnya menunjukkan kemalasan dan ketidaksukaannya harus duduk di sini bersama yang lain. Yang cantik, bahkan dengan wajah masam dan menakutkan.

Petunia Evans.

Diam-diam, Vernon suka padanya. Masih suka, belum cinta.

Sungguh Vernon sangat penasaran dengan apa yang membuat gadis di depannya ini kelihatan ketus dan selalu murung. Dan ia sadar mungkin pertanyaan mengapa Petunia selalu ketus dan murung takkan pernah terjawab sampai kiamat.

-ooo-

_Dunia ini membingungkan. Ada saat dimana orang yang biasanya perhatian berubah menjadi cuek, dan ada saat dimana orang yang cuek berubah menjadi sangat perhatian._

Sesudah makan malam, Petunia tiba-tiba menghilang. Entah ke mana.

Dan mungkin hanya Vernon yang menyadari hal itu.

Kedua orangtua Vernon sekaligus kedua orangtua Petunia sedang asyik dan sibuk membicarakan libur musim panas antara kedua keluarga tersebut. Rencananya mereka akan pergi ke Prancis. Dan Marjorie, yang kekenyangan sehabis makan malam, duduk lunglai di atas sofa empuk ruang tamu sambil sesekali melahap kue-kue kering.

Mengherankan. Vernon pikir orangtua Petunia sangat memerhatikan anaknya dan langsung sadar kalau anaknya tiba-tiba menghilang. Tapi realitasnya, perhatian mereka mudah dialihkan dengan hal-hal membosankan seperti berapa uang yang dihabiskan untuk pulang pergi naik pesawat.

Vernon menghampiri Marjorie—atau Marge yang duduk di sofa. "Marge?"

Marge menatap Vernon yang ada di sampingnya. "Hm?"

Vernon mengambil napas. "Temani aku?"

"Ke?"

Wajah Vernon yang normalnya sudah merah, menjadi bertambah merah lagi. "Umm... er... Petunia tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Maksudmu, mencari Petunia? Lupakanlah," ucap Marge sambil mencomot sebuah kue kering lagi. "Petunia mungkin mengantuk. Dia ingin tidur. Karena itu ia naik ke kamarnya dan kemudian... ya tidur."

Vernon mengernyit. Rasanya ia tak percaya Petunia naik ke kamarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan hal lain.

Tapi... sejak kapan firasat Vernon selalu benar? Sejak kapan firasat Vernon ada di urutan nomor satu sehingga harus selalu diutamakan? Tidak pernah.

Marge, yang memerhatikan kalau Vernon merasa bingung, langsung menasihati, "Petunia mungkin lelah. Masa kau tidak lihat ekspresinya tadi? Aku saja yang melihat sekilas langsung tahu kalau dia tidak suka ada di sana. Kau pasti tahu."

Vernon berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Marge lagi. "Aku lihat-lihat dari tadi, kau selalu menatap Petunia. Kenapa sih, kau selalu memerhatikan Petunia? Kau suka dengannya, ya?"

Vernon langsung berjalan pergi menjauhi Marge. "Aku pergi dulu."

Dalam hati Vernon berpikir. "Kenapa Marge bisa menebak? Kukira dia itu orangnya kelewat cuek dan hanya tahu makan saja!"

-ooo-

_Dunia ini memusingkan. Ada kalanya yang kita pikir benar itu salah, dan yang kita pikir salah itu benar._

"Mau kubantu, Mrs Evans?" Vernon menawarkan diri membantu Mrs Evans membawakan dua nampan puding yang berat. Mrs Evans sendiri baru saja membawa satu nampan, sementara nampan lainnya ia letakkan di atas meja.

Jujur Vernon hanya ingin berbasa-basi saja. Ia beranggapan Mrs Evans pastilah mengatakan terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi tidak apa-apa jika Mrs Evans membawanya sendiri.

Tapi ternyata lain. Ia tidak mengira kalau akhirnya...

Mrs Evans mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Vernon. Kau baik dan sopan sekali! Panggil saja aku Bibi Lily. Aku dan ibumu sudah bersahabat dan rasanya tak apa-apa jika kau menganggapku sebagai tantemu sendiri..."

Vernon mengangguk dan mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Ya, Bibi Lily."

Lalu Vernon membawakan satu nampan lagi yang ditaruh oleh Mrs Evans di atas meja, dengan mengeluh dalam hati sebenarnya. Ia sedang malas melakukan apapun. Makan saja, ia sedang tidak ingin! Apalagi disuruh mengangkat sesuatu yang berat!

Pikirannya sedang _full_. Penuh dengan Petunia.

Begitu Mrs Evans dan Vernon menaruh dua nampan itu di meja ruang tamu, Marge langsung merajalela. Ia mengambil tiga puding sekaligus.

Vernon kembali ke meja tempat awal puding tadi, untuk mengembalikan nampan.

Meja yang ia tuju itu sengaja ditaruh menempel pada dinding bercat putih tersebut. Fungsi meja tersebut sendiri bukan untuk tempat makan, hanya sebagai tempat pajangan. Jadi sah-sah saja jika ditempatkan di sana.

Dan untuk pertimbangan keindahan, jendela ada di tengah dinding atas meja tersebut. Tanpa gorden.

Ketika Vernon ingin mengembalikan nampan, ia melihat sesuatu dari balik jendela.

Seorang gadis bergaun merah jambu. Di taman. Di pinggir kolam. Sendiri.

Petunia Evans.

Vernon langsung berjalan keluar setelah meletakkan nampan.

"Toh firasatku benar," pikir Vernon sambil berjalan keluar diam-diam. "Firasatku mengatakan bahwa Petunia tidak sedang ke kamarnya. Dan itu benar seratus persen. Dasar Marge sok tahu!"

-ooo-

_Dunia ini gila. Ada saatnya orang paling cantik di dunia kalah cantik dengan orang yang jelek dan menakutkan._

"Evans," panggil Vernon.

Petunia berbalik tidak suka. Dan begitu mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Vernon, wajah Petunia menjadi lima kali lebih ketus daripada sebelumnya. "Kenapa?"

Vernon tersenyum. Ia suka wajah ketus Petunia. Menurutnya itu cantik. Lebih cantik dari wajah siapa pun yang pernah ia lihat.

-ooo-

_Dunia ini terlalu suka merendahkan diri. Ada orang yang merasa dia dibuang dan tak pernah diperhatikan, tapi ternyata kenyataannya berkata lain. _

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Vernon. Lalu ia duduk di samping Petunia. "Aku hanya heran kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghilang."

Petunia bergeser beberapa senti, menjauhi Vernon. "Kenapa kalau aku menghilang? Malah bagus."

"Siapa bilang itu bagus?"

"Aku."

"Tidak. Sepertinya kau salah."

"Cih," Petunia berdecih sambil memutar bola matanya. "Untuk apa aku di sana kalau aku hanya dijadikan pajangan! Hanya ada di sana untuk diperkenalkan! Setelah itu dibuang entah ke mana! Tidak ada yang memerhatikanku!"

"Lalu darimana aku tahu kalau kau menghilang, kalau aku tidak memerhatikanmu?"

-ooo-

_Dunia ini menipu. Ada kalanya kau berpikir kalau kau itu sudah menutupi segalanya, tapi ternyata kau sudah membongkarnya tanpa sadar._

"Cerita saja apa yang membuatmu kesal," ujar Vernon.

"Terserah padaku," kata Petunia. "Kalau aku ingin memberitahumu, aku akan. Kalau tidak, ya tidak!"

"Yang kuperhatikan, kau selalu kesal kalau orangtuamu berbicara," timpal Vernon. Tidak peduli dengan respon negatif Petunia. "Apalagi tentang adikmu."

"Oh tentu saja aku merasa sangat bahagia jika mereka mulai berbicara tentang adikku! Terlalu bahagia sehingga rasanya aku mual dan ingin muntah!" seru Petunia. "Terus saja membicarakan tentang adikku yang cantik, sempurna, dan mendapatkan segalanya!"

"Bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan segalanya?" pancing Vernon. Ia suka Petunia mulai tersangkut di umpannya. Haha. Seperti memancing saja.

Petunia mengepalkan tangan. "Jangan tanya aku! Tanya dia!"

"Apa yang harus kutanyakan?"

"Bagaimana caranya dia mendapatkan Snape sialan itu! Bagaimana caranya dia jadi begitu cantik dengan rambut apinya tersebut! Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjadi penyihir sementara aku tidak! Tanya itu!"

"Dia penyihir?" tanya Vernon. Rasa kecewanya karena ia mendengar tentang Snape—ia menangkap sesuatu—tiba-tiba menghilang dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Petunia.

Vernon merasa kaget, tapi ia berusaha menutupinya.

"Jelas saja dia penyihir! Dasar bodoh!" ujar Petunia kesal. "Memang kaupikir dia di mana sekarang? Di luar negeri? Berlibur? Kenapa lama sekali? Dia sedang belajar!"

"Belajar apa?"

"Ya tentu belajar sihir!"

"Hm," ujar Vernon. Ia tidak ingin menambah luapan kekesalan Petunia dengan terus membicarakan adik Petunia yang katanya sempurna. "Sekarang, kembali ke topik. Ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu kesal."

Petunia mendelik. "Kau tidak akan tahu hal itu! Percuma saja!"

Vernon tertawa dalam hati. Tak apalah Petunia tidak ingin bercerita. Ia sendiri sudah tahu semuanya dari mulut Petunia sendiri hanya dengan berusaha memberikan umpan pada Petunia.

Mungkin keahlian 'memancing' berharga juga. Hahaha.

-ooo-

_Dunia ini bodoh. Masih ada juga orang yang mementingkan kemurnian daripada kebaikannya dan keinginannya._

"Tanpa sadar kau sudah memberitahuku tentang apa yang membuatmu kesal," ujar Vernon geli.

Petunia mendengus. "Bohong."

"Kau sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kau selalu merasa kesal karena adikmu cantik, mendapatkan... er, Snape, dan menjadi penyihir," kata Vernon santai. "Jujur saja. Kalau ini rahasia aku tidak akan membocorkannya."

Petunia hanya diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Snape?" tanya Vernon. Ia pura-pura santai dan ingin meledek Petunia, padahal hatinya sedikit berdebar.

"Tak tahu."

"Kau tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau tahu," ujar Vernon.

"_Fine_! Aku memang tahu!" seru Petunia. "Kenapa sih, kau selalu ingin mengetahui urusanku? Kenapa kalau aku tahu? Kalau aku tahu, aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu!"

"Tak mengapa," ujar Vernon berusaha cuek. "Tapi sepertinya aku menangkap sesuatu dari yang kau bilang tadi. Tentang Snape."

Petunia, mau tak mau merasa penasaran juga. "Apa?"

"Karena adikmu mendapatkan Snape, kau merasa... kesal pada adikmu," kata Vernon. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengganti kalimat 'kesal pada adikmu' dengan kata 'iri', tapi rasanya itu akan membuat Petunia semakin jengkel.

Dan kalau ia mengganti kalimat tersebut dengan kata 'iri', ia juga merasa tidak lebih baik. Vernon menangkap... Petunia merasa iri pada adiknya, yang katanya bernama Lily, karena Lily mendapatkan Snape. Artinya Petunia menyukai Snape. Dan rasa suka Petunia terhadap Snape mungkin kelihatan semakin ada jika Vernon memakai kata 'iri'. Atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

Terserahlah.

Wajah Petunia memerah. Vernon masih bisa mengenali rona merah di wajah Petunia walaupun saat ini sudah malam dan otomatis suasana gelap.

Vernon berbaring di rerumputan. "Jujur saja."

"...memang kenapa kalau aku suka dengan Snape?" tanya Petunia.

Vernon menelan ludah. Ia senang Petunia tidak memberikan respon negatif. Tapi mau atau tidak mau, ia juga merasa kecewa karena Petunia ternyata... benar-benar menyukai Snape.

Padahal Vernon... sayang pada Petunia.

"...Snape itu siapa?" tanya Vernon tanpa menatap Petunia. Rasanya ia sedang malas menatap mata hitam milik Petunia yang menurutnya manis. Ia malah menatap bintang-bintang di langit dan berpikiran ia ingin menghitungnya saja entah sampai kapan daripada mendengar jawaban dari mulut Petunia tentang siapa itu Snape.

"Snape? Dia itu anak laki-laki," ujar Petunia.

Vernon mendengus. "Tentu saja."

"Yang selalu dan terlalu ketus padaku," kata Petunia lagi. "Dia mungkin juga ketus pada semua orang kecuali Lily. Dia aneh, pakaiannya selalu kebesaran. Dia juga... penyihir. Sama seperti Lily."

"Dan mungkin aku juga bisa menangkap kenapa kau jengkel pada Lily yang menjadi penyihir, sementara kau tidak," kata Vernon.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Karena Snape juga penyihir," kata Vernon cepat.

"Itu alasan kedua," timpal Petunia. "Bukan yang pertama juga bukan yang diutamakan."

Vernon mengernyit. "Lalu? Alasan pertama?"

Petunia memalingkan wajah. "Karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Mungkin karena... aku ingin diperhatikan," ujar Petunia. "Oleh kedua orangtuaku, maksudnya. Kau sudah lihat kalau mereka sepanjang waktu hanya ingin membicarakan Lily saja. Lily yang cantik, yang hebat, yang pintar, yang cerdas, dan lainnya."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak berusaha menjadi orang yang hebat, yang pintar, yang cerdas, dan yang lainnya? Seperti Lily?"

"Aku hanya ingin jadi diriku sendiri," kata Petunia. "Aku mau orang lain menyukaiku dan memerhatikanku karena aku memang diriku sendiri. Bukan karena aku berubah menjadi Lily atau orang lain."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ini aku," ujar Petunia. "Aku yang kelewat serius dan judes. Ketus. Egois dan jelek. Dan aku mau orang lain menyukaiku karena sifat-sifatku itu, bukan karena aku mengubah diriku menjadi orang yang cantik, murah senyum, ramah, dan manis, baru mereka menyukaiku."

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan pernah disukai dan diperhatikan oleh orang-orang," timpal Vernon.

"Memang. Karena itu, aku tidak pernah berusaha menjadi orang yang hebat, yang cantik, dan lainnya. Karena prinsipku sudah seperti itu dan tidak akan pernah bisa diganggu gugat."

-ooo-

_Dunia ini berlebihan. Perhatian yang masih jauh dan mungkin belum muncul, malah dilihat. Dan perhatian yang lebih dekat dengan nyawa sendiri dirasakan kosong. _

"Jadi kau biarkan saja Snape tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Vernon.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Petunia, berusaha kelihatan cuek. Padahal Vernon tahu kalau ia merasa getir.

"Ya," ujar Vernon sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya di rerumputan. "Menurutku juga biarkan saja. Kalau prinsipmu sudah seperti itu, mau diapa lagi? Lagipula... mungkin Snape bukan orang yang terbaik untukmu."

Petunia balas mengangguk.

"Percaya padaku. Masih ada orang yang peduli padamu," ujar Vernon.

Belum sempat Petunia membalas, tiba-tiba dari balik jendela, Mrs Dursley memanggil Vernon. "Vernon? Ayo pulang! Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam."

Vernon membalas. "Ya! Aku masuk sekarang!"

Vernon pun berdiri, diikuti oleh Petunia. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang peduli padaku?" tanya Petunia penasaran.

Vernon tersenyum jahil. "Aku?"

-ooo-

_Dunia ini tak terduga. Setelah hal-hal lain terjadi, mungkin saja perubahan yang selama ini kita rasa mustahil ternyata ikut terjadi_.

"Selamat malam, Dursleys!" sapa Mrs Evans setelah keluarga Dursley memasuki mobil, hendak pulang. "Semoga liburan musim panas kita ke Prancis nanti berjalan tanpa halangan."

"Iya," jawab Mrs Dursley sambil tersenyum. Mr Dursley membunyikan klakson tanda pamit, lalu mobil berjalan pelan.

Dalam mobil, Vernon tersenyum pada Petunia, lalu ia melambai.

Tanpa diduga, Petunia ikut melambai dan tersenyum.

Vernon kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Hal yang ia kira mustahil, yaitu kejadian dimana Petunia tersenyum, ternyata benar-benar terjadi di malam ini.

Petunia. Tersenyum.

Dan senyumnya itu manis sekali.

.

.

.

-ooo-

END

-ooo-

.

.

.

Epilog

-ooo-

_ Dunia ini penuh kejutan._

Petunia duduk di ruang rias seorang diri. Ia baru saja dirias.

Lipstik, bedak, _eye-shadow_, _eye-liner_, dan berbagai macam kosmetik yang disapukan ke wajahnya, membuat wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Cantik. Petunia sendiri bahkan tidak percaya kalau ini adalah dirinya.

Ia sempat mengira kalau sosok yang bayangannya terpantul di cermin ini adalah orang lain. Entah siapa. Yang jelasnya adalah bukan dirinya.

Ia menatap cermin terus-menerus.

Lalu ia mencoba tersenyum. Manis.

Tiba-tiba Mrs Evans masuk ke dalam ruang rias. Membuat Petunia tiba-tiba menghentikan senyumnya. "Sayang, ada orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Mum mengizinkan. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika ia masuk ke dalam ruang ini?"

Petunia mengernyit. Penasaran dengan siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya tersebut. "Ya, Mum. Tolong suruh saja dia masuk."

Mrs Evans mengangguk. Lalu kemudian seseorang masuk.

Pakaiannya aneh, dan serbahitam. Jubah hitam panjang polos yang sedikit kebesaran dan sepatu hitam yang semirannya terlalu mengkilap. Rambutnya yang kelihatan berminyak panjang menutupi wajahnya. Di saku jubahnya, sesuatu seperti tongkat kayu mainan terselip.

Hati Petunia bergemuruh. Ia mengenal orang ini.

Orang itu menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Evans." Suara bariton itu menggetarkan Petunia yang sekarang rasanya ingin pingsan.

"S—Snape."

Orang itu, Severus Snape memalingkan wajah. "Apa kabar?"

"...baik."

"Mungkin aku salah kalau aku berbasa-basi denganmu," kata Snape. "Aku membuang waktumu yang berharga, ya? Kudengar-dengar kau akan menikah dengan... Dursley?"

Petunia mengangguk kaku.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu," kata Snape.

"Ter—terima kasih."

"Maaf aku datang ke sini tanpa kau undang," kata Snape lagi. "Aku hanya ingin..."

Petunia menunggu.

"Bertemu Lily," ujar Snape. Wajahnya memerah. "Apakah ia hadir di sini?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal. Semoga kita bertemu di lain hari," kata Snape. "Aku... maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin datang melihat Lily, bahkan tanpa diundang. Apakah itu... tidak apa-apa?"

Petunia mengambil napas panjang. "Ya. Umm... tidak apa-apa."

"Selamat tinggal," kata Snape. "Kudoakan agar... pernikahanmu dengan Dursley bahagia selamanya."

Petunia mengangguk.

"Dan aku minta maaf karena aku sering membuatmu kesal sewaktu kita kecil dulu," ujar Snape.

"Tidak apa-apa. Er... aku sudah melupakannya."

Snape mengangguk, lalu ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menutup pintu perlahan. Membiarkan Petunia ada di dalam seorang diri lagi.

Itu... orang yang Petunia selalu cintai. Ia datang.

Walaupun hanya untuk melihat Lily.

Lily memang selalu menang di hati orang itu, dan Petunia selalu kalah. Walaupun Petunia menempatkan orang itu di kasta paling atas hatinya, tetap saja Petunia selalu tersingkir.

Petunia menghapus setetes air matanya yang belum sempat jatuh.

Hidup harus terus berlanjut. Ia mencintai Vernon. Ya, Vernon Dursley. Bukan Severus Snape.

-ooo-

_Dunia ini tertutup. _

_Dunia ini membingungkan. _

_Dunia ini memusingkan. _

_Dunia ini gila. _

_Dunia ini terlalu suka merendahkan diri. _

_Dunia ini menipu.  
Dunia ini bodoh.  
Dunia ini berlebihan. _

_Dunia ini tak terduga. _

_Dan..._

_Dunia ini penuh kejutan. _

_Apakah benar dunia seperti itu?_

_Ya. Dunia memang seperti itu. _


End file.
